


Thaurens - Thomas Gets Jealous

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: "You're a monster.."





	Thaurens - Thomas Gets Jealous

Everyone in school knew better than to flirt with John Laurens. He was dating Thomas Jefferson, after all. The guy could’ve easily been captain of the football team, if he wanted to play, and he knew something about everyone. If there were anyone that was to be left alone, it was definitely him. Everyone in school knew this. Everyone but Charles Lee, apparently.

“Hey, Laurens.” He grinned as he leaned against the wall of lockers.

“Hey, Lee. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Just checking you out. You look so good today.”

John frowned and put his books away. “Back off, Lee. You know I’ve got a boyfriend.”

He shrugged. “A boyfriend who is out with the flu, if the rumors are right.”  
“They are, but he’s still my boyfriend, so quit it.” John slammed his locker shut and turned to walk away, Lee grabbing his shoulder.

“Hey, slow down, baby. I just want to talk.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t.” He yanked his shoulder away and walked off, Lee tutting as he left.

That evening, John went over to Thomas’ house to check on him. He was not happy.

“Hey, Tommy. How are you feeling?” He smiled and sat beside him on his bed, trying to brush it off.

“Did Charles Lee flirt with you this morning?” So much for that.

“Wha-”

“Answer the question.”

John sighed and looked down, nodding his head. “Yes… How did you know?”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is my fever went down and I can go back to school tomorrow.”

“Thomas, please don’t do anything drastic.. I told him to fuck off and he left me alone.”

“I don’t care. That isn’t the point. The point is he knows you’re mine and tried to take you from me.”

“Tommy, nobody could take you from me..” He kissed his cheek as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Oh, really? And who is that?”

John sighed and pulled out his phone, going pale as he saw the message.

[Hey, baby <3 It’s Charles]

“It’s nobody.”

“Johnny.. You know I hate it when you lie to me…” Thomas sighed, reaching up and cupping John’s face. “You know I’d never hurt you.”

It wasn’t himself that he was worried about. Thomas would’ve known that and that in itself was a problem. “It’s Charles again…”

“Let me see the phone.”

John handed him his phone and Thomas responded for him.

[I thought I told you to fuck off. I have a boyfriend.]

[He doesn’t have to know anything]

[Leave me alone. He’s my boyfriend and that’s that.]

[Doesn’t mean that you can’t enjoy this.] Charles replied before sending a picture. Flirting, Thomas could handle. It could easily be stopped. Dick pics were a whole other story. [My parents aren’t home.] [What he won’t know won’t hurt him <3]

That was it. Thomas got out of bed and got changed out of his pajamas and into some proper clothes.

“Tommy, go back to bed, baby. Please.”

“No. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants. I know. And he needs to see that you are just something he can’t have.”

“Baby, he’s just being stupid. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“I’m going to make sure.” Thomas went outside with John following and got in his car, keeping John out. “Stay out of this, baby. I don’t want you seeing this side of me.” He blew John a kiss and left. He trusted John not to follow if he asked. He didn’t think that John would hop into his own car and follow, so he didn’t see him. He was just focused on getting to Lee’s house, going up and knocking on the door when he did. Of course, he believed that John was coming and answered the door, going white as a sheet when he saw who it really was.

“T-Thomas…”

“Expecting someone?” he asked as he let himself in.

“What are you doing? My parents are-”

“Not here, according to the picture you sent my boyfriend.”

“Listen, I didn’t mean-” Thomas cut him off as he whipped around, slamming Charles’ back into the wall as he held his collar.

“Mean what? To flirt with my boyfriend when he asked you to stop? To send him that god awful picture?” He pushed him harder against the wall.

“Let me go!”

Thomas tutted and dropped him to the ground. “Whatever.”

John only got there then, running in. “Thomas, what did you do?” he asked as he helped Charles to his feet.

“He’ll be fine, Johnny. I just shook him up a bit.”

“He straight up attacked me! He’s a dick! I don’t know why you’re with that loser, anyways when you can have someone like me.” That was it.

Thomas pulled John away and put him outside before locking the door and turning back to Charles with fire in his eyes.

John heard screaming and yelling inside and did his best to break down the door and get in, only successfully picking the lock a minute after it went silent. When he got in, the sight made him gasp and take a step back. There Thomas stood, his knuckles and shoes coated with blood, and there Charles laid, blood running down his face.

“Thomas… What the fuck did you do?!”

“Now he can’t flirt with you anymore. You should be happy about this.”

John ran forward to see if he could help, but Thomas grabbed his arm, holding him back.

“Are you crazy? Touch him and the police will think it was you. We have to go, now.”

John pulled his arm away and shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach. “You’re a monster…”

“I did this for you.”

John shook his head. “No… You did this for you…”

Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching out for John’s arm, but he moved before he could grab him. “Don’t be like that, Johnny…”

“No! Don’t touch me… I’m going home…”

John turned to leave, but Thomas stopped him, grabbing his arm. “You are not going to leave me.”

“Watch me.” John tried to leave again, but Thomas grabbed him again, this time by his neck, and pushed him against the wall.

“I’m going to give you one last chance to apologize. You are coming home with me and we are going to be happy. Forever. We are going to act like this never happened and that is final.”

At that moment, John realized something. Thomas was smart. There was no way he was going to get sent to jail and there was no way that John was going to escape anytime soon. “I’d rather die than keep listening to you.”

Thomas sighed. “So be it.” He raised his other hand to John’s throat and squeezed tightly, John barely struggling. “You know I love you, Johnny. It didn’t have to be this way.” Thomas kept his grip strong on John’s neck, tightening it more and more until he finally went limp in his arms, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lost consciousness. Thomas held on for another minute for good measure before loosening his grip and holding John bridal style. “Oh, John… I really wish that it didn’t have to come to this. You know I can’t live without you.” He carried him out to his car and drove back home, making sure nobody was there before he took John inside and put him on his bed, kissing his cheek. “Oh, Johnny… When you agreed to go out with me, I promised myself something. I’d love you through everything. In sickness and in health. Through good times and bad. Until death would we part. Unfortunately, it seems like a change of plans is in order. Death came far earlier than anticipated, way too soon for me to let go.” He grabbed a bottle of painkillers and popped off the cap, pouring them all into his mouth and chasing them down with some water, then laid down beside John, giving him one last kiss. “See you soon, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
